K w o r l d
by Kina Arisugawa
Summary: Setelah dirimu tiada, yang tersisa adalah sebuah cerita. lalu seseorang datang atas nama cinta. mengertikah kau apa maknanya?, sadarkah kau jika kita tidak akan pernah bisa berada dalam cerita yang sama?. kehadiranmu, memberi corak beragam pada satu frasa -K w o r l d-


_Apabila suatu pertemuan terlalu memukau, maka jangan biarkan matamu dibutakan kemilau._

_Membiarkan hubungan kausal di antara mereka berporos padamu._

_Bagaimanapun kau menolaknya, sebuah 'tembakan' yang terucap–tepat pada 'hati' tertancap._

_Disanalah, peluru cinta bersarang. Menunggumu mengakui keberadaannya._

_Menyapa dalam diam, menjemu kian bertemu._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimmer<strong>

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**K-world (****K-****世界****) © Kina**

ATTENTION : This story are purely fictitious. All characters appearing in this story are belong _Tite Kubo_ (where some places and incidents either are products of the author's imagination or are used fictitious). Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

* * *

><p><em><strong>K to Korobu<strong>_

_**.**_

Satu langkah kecil kembali dia ambil, dan jika langkah kecil lainnya dia lakukan, dapat dipastikan tubuh ringkih itu merasakan hukum alam yang dinamakan _gravitasi_.

Dilihat dari manapun kau sudah dapat menerka, bahwa gadis itu pastilah bukan seorang _Akrofobia_. Namun satu fakta yang tidak semua orang ketahui adalah dia pengidap _Agorafobia._

_Ya,_ suatu aksiomatis yang hanya diketahui orang-orang terdekat –sekiranya bagi gadis bersurai hitam tersebut.

Sudah sejam berlalu, sejak kelas jurusan seni rupa di _Tōkyō Geijutsu Daigaku_ (_Geidai_) memulai aktivitas rutinnya. Akan tetapi durasi enam puluh menit tersebut justru dia habiskan percuma untuk mengasingkan diri di tempat terpuncak dari gedung kampus ini.

_Ya, disinilah dia berdiri._

Kedua kaki seukuran bocah _Shōgakusei _yang gadis itu miliki, tanpa ragu berpijak pada batu bata berlapis semen yang berfungsi sebagai pembatas disana.

Raga hampa itu nampak angkuh dengan tidak merasa gentar sedikitpun terhadap apa yang akan dia peroleh sebagai konsekuensinya. Dan kedua mata yang terpejam erat untuk kali ini menolak menatap pesona alam yang sering kali dia torehkan dengan gayanya yang khas secara indah pada secarik kanvas.

Suasana anomali seperti inilah yang dia benci. Karena dibalik semua keindahan yang tersaji itulah yang justru membawanya pada kenangan lama.

Kenangan tentang seseorang yang selalu menjadi _protagonist_ dalam hidupnya, hingga pada akhirnya skenario Tuhan memutuskan untuk menjadikan gadis itu seorang _antagonis_ yang kemudian membawa alur cerita mereka pada suatu klimaks, pertanda untuk segera menurunkan tirai panggung drama _picisan_ tersebut.

Selalu. Ketika film lama itu kembali tayang di memori otaknya, kedua iris _amethyst _yang tengah tersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya itu pasti akan meresponnya dengan bulir-bulir bening yang menghangat ketika melewati sepasang pipi tirusnya.

_Jadi, apa begitu apresiasi atas kenanganmu itu?_

Tidak, dia tidak boleh begini terus. Drama kehidupannya tidak boleh berakhir melankolis seperti drama-drama cengeng yang selalu tayang di televisi pada umumnya.

Kali ini biarkan gadis itu yang menjadi sutradaranya. Karena demi apapun, dia akan melepaskan diri dari peran –antagonis– yang tidak dia sukai itu. Walau dengan cara menghempaskan diri ke dasar bumi sekalipun.

Sebelum itu terjadi, salah satu tangannya perlahan bergerak menuju pergelangan tangan kanannya. Mencoba untuk meraba sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik helai kain lengan panjang seragam. Suatu kebiasaan biasa layaknya ritual yang wajib dilakukan untuk menghimpun keberaniannya dalam melakukan apapun. Menjadikan sesuatu yang melingkar indah dipergelangan kecil itu sebagai jimat.

Barulah ketika keberaniannya dirasa cukup, seraya kaki mungil berpantopel itupun kembali melangkah.

_Ragu? Takut ?. Tidak_. Dua kata tanya dengan jawaban tunggal.

Gadis itu hanya berfikir, '_bukan tak bersayap yang membuat manusia takut terbang, tapi rasa sakit ketika efek gravitasi itu mulai berdampak disekujur tubuh. Terberai keseluruh permukaan, hingga perih menghujam bumi. Hanya saja tidak sesakit yang secara lokal dirasakan oleh hati. Jadi, bisakah dinikmati saja sensasi jatuhnya? Dengan begitu tirai pun akan sepenuhnya tertutup, menyembunyikan sang aktris dibalik kain merah pekat_.'

.

Roll film terus berputar, sebuah _slate _tak kasat mata telah Tuhan utus pada salah satu MalaikatNya. Menyerukan takdirmu yang tertulis pada _clapper board –_mengisyaratkan untuk memasuki _scene_ baru.

Dimana pada scene itu, Tuhan memasukkan tokoh baru. Seorang aktor yang akan menjadi _heroine _baru dalam drama hidupmu.

Ya. _Aktor tampan_ itu disana. Mengawasi dari jarak lima meter dibelakangmu, dan kini secara reflex melesat menghampirimu.

Dengan cara yang terbilang kasar pemuda itu mencoba menghentikan aksi _heroic_ yang akan gadis itu lakukan. Gadis itu limbung, seolah tersedot kebelakang yang hanya diakibatkan oleh satu cengkeraman kuat pada pergelangan tangannya. Sehingga mengakibatkan perubahan landasan.

Ironi yang sekarang terjadi adalah pemuda yang beraksi _bak_ pahlawan di tengah hari bolong itu dengan kerasnya terjungkal ke belakang bersamaan dengan beban yang dia kurung dalam pelukannya.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam dalam posisi menyakitkan, perlahan pemuda berambut cerah itu membuka matanya. Seberkas cahaya yang melatari sosok dihadapannya, membutakan sesaat kedua iris hazelnya. Memayungi mata dengan sebelah tangannya, mengerjapkan sepasang kelopak yang dimilikinya. Dan ketika sepasang retinanya telah menyesuaikan diri dengan intensitas cahaya sang Raja siang, pada saat itulah dia melihatnya. Seperti potret wajah yang diambil dari sisi menyamping, dengan tekhnik siluet, menggambarkan seorang gadis yang tengah terduduk memalingkan wajah pada direksi lain.

Rasa nyeri kembali dirasa disekitar pundak ketika pemuda itu mencoba untuk bangkit, membuatnya untuk bertahan sejenak pada posisi duduk. Dan kini tersangka yang harus disalahkan berada tepat duduk didepannya.

"HEI…APA KAU GILA" sebuah pernyataan pedas bernada tanya terlontar secara reflex dari mulut pemuda berpenampilan serba hitam –namun tidak untuk rambutnya itu.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Pemuda itu mendengus kesal merasa diacuhkan, "Apa pernyataan cintamu tidak tersambut sampai terasa semaput dengan cara ngebut minta _shinigami_ menjemput agar nyawa cepat dicabut?!" pertanyaan kedua yang terlontar dalam satu tarikan nafas. Bersyukurlah pemuda jabrik itu tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit asma.

_Idem_ (sama dengan pernyataan di atas).

Baiklah, sebelum alis si sosok jeruk purut semakin berkerut ada baiknya kita akhiri sesi introgasi sepihak ini. Jika dengan kata-kata gadis ini tetap bergeming, mungkin dengan kontak fisik akan berbeda.

Kedua tangan berpigment tan itupun terulur ke depan. Mendaratkan kedua telapak tangan kapalan itu tepat di kedua sisi pipi halus gadis dihadapannya. Menuntunnya menuju kiblat sesungguhnya.

"Oi… perhatikan lawan bicaramu ini, Ceb–"

Meski dokter yang memeriksanya selama enam tahun terakhir ini menyatakan jantungnya dapat berfungsi normal kembali. Namun entah kenapa rasanya kelainan bawaan ini kembali bertingkah sekarang.

Karena yang dia tahu jantungnya serasa berpacu berirama _beat_. Karena yang dia rasa pernafasannya sesak, serasa tersumbat _pic _gitar. Walau demikian semua itu tidak terasa menyakitkan, ada rasa baru yang menyelinap disaat yang bersamaan. _Ini… aneh_.

Sepasang lensa hazel itu seolah ter_blocking _untuk terus merekam objek menarik pemilik kristal viola. Membuat satu kata terakhir dalam kalimat itu berubah menjadi "–Cantik." Sebuah kata pujian.

Satu sentuhan dari sepasang tangannya pada kedua pipi itu yang kemudian tumbuh menjadi sebuah genggaman. Berhasil membangkitkan sebuah perasaan yang tersimpan rapih pada sudut memori terdalam pemuda-pemudi tersebut.

Sadar atau tidak, genggaman tangan pemuda itu tersambut dengan genggaman lain dari sang gadis pada salah satu punggung tangan pemuda itu. Meresapi kehangatan nyata dengan mata kembali terpejam.

Terhanyut pada arus kenangan. Keduanya menjelma bagai dua kutub magnet yang berbeda.

"…Kai…en". Lirih si gadis selembut bisikan angin. Seolah melepas rindu kepada yang tercinta. Dan kini untuk pertama kalinya dalam kurun waktu tiga tahun lebih Rukia menyerukan nama tersebut laksana munajat tanpa hujat.

_**1 nama terpatri di hati.**_

"…_Kuchiki"_

Ya Tuhan, sudah berama lama dia merindukan sentuhan lembut ini. Sangat pelan, pemuda itu melumat lembut bibir ranum sang gadis. Mengikis dahaga yang terasa setengah windu. Menepis rindu dengan sendu sosok lembayung.

"_Terima kasih…"_

Benar kan, matamu mulai mendung ketika kenanganmu itu menyeruak tanpa bisa kau bendung.

Tangan mungilnya perlahan meremas pada punggung tangan yang kini dirasa ber_teleport_ ke bagian tengkuk Rukia. Menyapa dengan belai lembut helai demi helai rambut kelam dibelakang sana. Seraya memberi daya dalam upaya memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"_Berkat dirimu"_

Sepasang kelopak mata meremas seiring ciuman yang kian memanas. Nampak pemuda itu tengah mencoba membuka celah pada pintu berselimut saliva. Mendobraknya dengan organ tak bertulang secara berulang yang selalu menjilat. Dan kini satu tangan kekar itu perlahan turun dari pipi halus Rukia –berkelana menuju jelaga tepat jantung berada.

"…_Hatiku bisa kusimpan disini"_

'_Kalimat ambigu itu–'._ Rukia membuka mata, menyapa realita.

PLAK

Satu tamparan keras pada paras rupawan dilayangkan Rukia tanpa sungkan.

"INI SALAH." Teriak Rukia frustasi yang mencoba melepaskan diri dari genggaman tangan kokoh itu pada salah satu pergelangannya.

Seperti enggan melepaskan, pemuda bermarga 'Kurosaki' itu semakin meningkatkan daya genggamnya. Berupaya menenangkan gadis yang memiliki tinggi sebatas dada bidangnya.

"Ma-maaf, aku tahu yang ki–maksudku–aku, ini…salah–"

Namun tindakan itu justru memicu kekentalan penolakan Rukia. Dengan sekali hentakan keras, Rukia berhasil membebaskan diri dari jeratan tangan yang memborgol pergelangannya dan kemudian bergegas menggerakkan kedua kakinya secepat dan sejauh yang dia bisa.

Ichigo terdiam. Kedua iris mata sewarna daun kering itu nampak tak mengerling kemanapun kecuali pada sosok yang kini menghilang dibalik pintu.

Akibatnya, gejala-gejala menyebalkan itu kembali dirasa. Diremasnya kemeja hitam itu tepat jantung berada.

"Sebaiknya aku segera memeriksakan gejala ini pada ayah."

Kepalanya tertunduk lemas seraya melepas helaan napas ketika membayangkan bertemu kembali untuk pertama kali semenjak kepulangannya dari Jerman. Dalam imajinya saja dia sudah dapat meramalkan sambutan seperti apa yang akan dia terima dari kekonyolan ayahnya yang _flamboyant _itu.

Satu langkah ke depan, tubuhnya kembali terjelembam bersentuh lantai. Dengan santai Ichigo mencoba bangkit –percuma kan marah, kalau pemicunya sendiri berasal dari dirinya yang kurang kencang mengikat tali sepatunya itu. _Memalukan_.

Tap

Satu tangan bertumpu dan untuk ketiga kalinya pria itu mencumbu lantai (lagi). _Kusso_, inikah yang dimaksud lagu berjudul 'Jatuh Bangun' yang sering didengar _baka oyaji_?!

"Verdammt." Umpatnya kesal.

Dan dia tahu sekarang tersangka yang menyebabkan dirinya terjatuh kali ini adalah –dengan segera Ichigo membalik telapak tangannya–

–_Gelang?_

_._

_._

Langkah kakinya terus berpacu. Menggema di tiap koridor yang dia lewati.

BRAAAK

Perpaduan dentuman pintu dengan hentakan langkah kakinya membuat semua mata beralih pada sosok baru di muka pintu. Seperti seorang yang tengah berpacu pada waktu, dengan tergesa dia memasuki kelas yang masih melangsungkan kegiatan belajar mengajar seni melukis tradisional.

"Kuchiki-san kemana saja kau, sepuluh menit lagi kelas usai kau baru–"mengabaikan peringatan yang terlontar dari seorang pengajar dihadapannya, hingga berlalu menuju tempat duduknya dibelakang –tepat disamping jendela kelas. Sesampainya, gadis itu langsung meraih tas ransel hitam yang berada tepat dibawah –dekat salah satu kaki penyangga papan kanvas miliknya yang masih putih polos.

Lima menit berlalu, dan gadis itu nampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang didapatinya setelah menggeledah seluruh isi dalam tasnya. Rukia kembali bertingkah seperti seorang pengidap stress akut. Menggeleng cepat ketika melihat botol bening seukuran genggamannya telah nihil dari butiran-butiran berwarna putih.

Melihat gelagat aneh dari salah satu mahasiswinya, Nanao-_sensei_ memutuskan untuk menghampiri, "Ada apa Kuchiki? Kau sa–_hei_… kau mau kemana?."

Secepat dia datang secepat itupula dia berlalu. Meninggalkan kelas yang kembali diwarnai bisik-bisik seperti biasanya. Setidaknya itu hanya terjadi ketika gadis yang kerap disapa '_K_' (baca dalam fonetis inggris) itu mulai bertingkah.

"Hn, dasar _overacting_." Cibir gadis manis bercepol dengan tatapan sinis.

.

.

"Kurosaki-_san._"

Yang dipanggil lantas berhenti melangkah. Merasa sumber suara yang tidak asing dari arah berlawanan, pria itupun memutar posisinya sebanyak seratus delapan puluh dera–_ oh_ ralat Sembilan puluh derajat, Karena seorang yang memanggilnya itu kini tepat berada disampingnya. _Cepat sekali_.

"Oh kau, Ishida-_kun_, hm–" pria paruh baya itu nampak mencari sesuatu yang kurang pada pemuda berkacamata itu.

"A-ada apa Kurosaki-san, apa ada yang aneh denganku?. Tanya Ishida hati-hati.

"Dimana Ryūken, kau tidak makan siang dengan ayahmu?."

Kacamatanya melorot begitu mendapati pertanyaan retoris dari sahabat ayahnya itu. Satu jemari telunjuknya terangkat untuk melandas di pangkal hidungnya. Sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, dokter muda itu menjawab.

"Dia dan timnya masih berada di ruang IGD, mungkin akan memakan waktu dua sampai tiga jam lagi baru selesai. Lagipula, bukankah justru akan terasa ganjil jika aku menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama Ryūken."

"Ahahahaha, sebagai seorang anak, ucapanmu terdengar dingin sekali Ishida-kun." Canda Isshin menepuk-nepuk pundak berbalut jas putih Ishida.

"Kuartikan itu sebagai pujian Anda, _Hakase_." Tanggap Ishida halus kepada pria yang sudah dia kenal bahasa gurauannya.

"_Yosh_, kebetulan aku belum memberi asupan gizi pada lambung berisik ini, dan kebetulan sekali kau ada disini, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama?." Satu kedipan dengan satu jempol teracung menuju direksi yang mengarah pada kafetarian rumah sakit, Isshin memberikan tawaran.

"Dan kebetulan, itu alasanku menghampirimu kesini."

Tanpa sungkan, pria kelewat periang itu merangkul pundak dokter muda disebelahnya. Meski tepukannya sedikit menghentakkan tubuhnya, namun tidak lantas membuat pemuda –bernama lengkap Ishida Uryū– itu terjelembam ke lantai.

Drrtt…Drrtt…

Sebuah _vibration_ terasa. Isshin segera merogoh salah satu saku jasnya yang mengantungi sebuah ponsel hitam.

"Halo Ku–" Belum sampai pada penyelesaian salam pembuka, Isshin nampak khidmat menyimak kata demi kata yang terucap dari seseorang disana untuk segera menyerbu selaput gendang telinganya.

Bukannya ingin mencuri dengar, hanya saja Ishida berharap suara itu tidak lantas merusak salah satu fungsi utama dari indra itu.

"–Baiklah, ayah tunggu diruang kerja seperti biasa."

Setelah bunyi '_klik_' dari kedua bagian yang saling mengatup, dapat dipastikan komunikasi pada benda nirkabel pun berakhir. Walau demikian, tangan _dingin_ sang _hakase_ nampak enggan melepas benda hitam yang perlahan dicengkram erat-erat _bak_ terkena perekat.

Ishida menelusuri tiap lekuk yang menampilkan perubahan emosional pria berjanggut yang kini terdiam. Semudah melempar sekeping koin yang memiliki dua sisi. Sesaat wajah serius itu kembali ceria berhias cengir unta.

"_Gomen _Ishida-kun, kita tidak bisa bercengkrama lagi. Mungkin disaat makan siang besok kita _berjodoh_–"

Jika kau orang baru yang tidak mengenal watak salah satu dokter di rumah sakit ini, kau lantas akan mencap kedua pria berprofesi serupa itu dengan satu kata _tabu_ 'Maho' –bukan _Mahô_ bermakna 'sihir' dalam bahasa Jepang ataupun nama sebuah kota di Negara Eritrea, melainkan sebuah akronim dari suatu fenomena yang… katakanlah sangat dilaknat Tuhan– yang berarti 'Manusia Homo'.

Dan benar saja, sedikitnya ada lima orang yang berlalu lalang di koridor ini memberikan tatapan menilai kepada mereka. Dan jika mata berbingkai kaca itu tidak salah melihat, dua diantaranya adalah wanita muda dengan seragam senada dengan warna jasnya.

_Demi Tuhan, apa mereka suster magang disini?._ Perhatikan itu, yang mereka lakukan bukan hanya sekedar menatap dengan iringan gunjingan, tapi mereka juga mengabadikannya melalui handphone.

Ishida menghela napas panjang. Matanya kembali fokus pada pria yang sedari tadi terus berbicara dengan nada menyesal kekanak-kanakannya. Dengan kedua tangan teratup tepat di wajahnya –menyembunyikan sedikit janggut-janggut yang dimilikinya dari pandangan mata berlensa _plus_.

"–Kebetulan anakku akan berkunjung kesini. Menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, jadi mungkin aku akan sekalian mengajaknya makan siang, oh ya apa kau juga ingin bergabung?. Aku rasa percakapan kalian akan jauh lebih nyambung dan menyenangkan dibandingkan dengan kau berbincang dengan pria setengah abad macam aku ini?!." Seru Isshin mengacungkan telunjuk pada wajahnya sendiri.

"Tidak perlu," tolak Ishida sopan, matanya menilik sekilas pada jam tangan yang dikenakannya "Karena aku hanya memiliki sisa waktu kurang lebih lima belas menit untuk makan siang, dan setelah itu aku sudah memiliki janji dengan salah satu pasienku untuk kontrol hari ini," Jawab Ishida sedikit beralasan, "tapi terima kasih atas tawarannya, _hakase_." Ishida mengakhiri dengan senyuman.

"Eeh~, sayang sekali. Kupikir hari ini aku bisa menambahkan teman untuknya. Tapi, baiklah jika memang begitu. Mungkin hari ini kalian belum berjodoh,"

Lagi-lagi kata menggelikan itu, memangnya dengan siapa pria beranak tiga itu akan coba mencomblangi dirinya?, tunggu, kalau tidak salah dengar hakase sempat menyerukan kata 'ayah' di awal percakapan via telephonenya –_oh bagus, jadi sekarang kau terbukti menguping saat itu_–, lalu pada ajakan makan siang kedua yang diterimanya, dia menyisipkan kata 'anak' pada kalimatnya, _mungkinkah…_

Satu tepukkan dipundak menyadarkannya.

"–kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Kebetulan kami janji bertemu di ruang kerjaku. Sekali lagi maaf ya Uryū-kun, _Jaa na."_ Dengan kecepatan lari berkekuatan NOS, Isshin meninggalkan Ishida yang masih tercenung.

"Ya, selalu begitu. Ini sih bukan 'kebetulan' lagi namanya."

.

.

'_Hubungi aku jika sudah sampai di Jepang, okay! 3'_

Satu pesan singkat dari nomor yang tidak dikenal, –mungkin tidak juga. Dia kenal dengan gaya ketikan ini, dua _character _yang menggambarkan symbol 'hati' itulah petunjuknya. Suatu _icon_ yang selalu hadir disetiap akhir kalimat sebagai penutup pesan_nya_. Dan hanya satu orang yang memiliki kebiasaan itu. _Yah_, siapa lagi kalau bukan _kekasih_nya yang masih berada di Jerman.

_Apa? Kekasih?, jadi pria tampan ini tidak berstatus 'lajang'?._

Lalu apa maksudnya pria ini mencium gadis yang baru saja dia jumpai dan parahnya belum juga dikenalnya sesaat yang lalu.

_Ah,_ mengingat efek kejadian itu, membuatnya sadar untuk sesegera mungkin menemui seorang dokter yang bersatus ayah kandungnya di rumah sakit. Tapi sebelum itu, kenapa nomor ponsel pria _siluman kambing_ –Ayah– itu dari tadi tidak dapat dihubungi?, bukankah jam-jam seperti ini waktunya istirahat?!.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Ichigo memutar kunci yang sudah tertanam pada tempatnya, mengkinerjakan mesin kendaraan beroda empat yang dikendarainya untuk segera melajukannya dengan kecepatan 'medium'. _Kau tidak ingin mati konyol untuk suatu kecerobohan yang kau buat kan?_

.

.

"Berapa kali sudah kukatakan, berhentilah mengkonsumsi obat-obatan ini. Kau bisa mati _overdosis _kalau tidak menghentikan kebiasaanmu ini."

"A-aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa tenang tanpa itu, kumohon berikan obat-obat itu, setidaknya berikan aku sebutir saat ini, ya… sebutir saja," mohon Rukia memelas,"dokter tidak ingin kan membiarkanku beralih pada obat-obatan _terlarang_ diluar sana."

Isshin langsung bergidik mendengar penuturan semacam ancaman yang terdengar horror ditelinga.

"Lihat, sekarang pun kau nampak tidak jauh berbeda dengan seorang pecandu obat-obatan _haram_ itu." Tuding Isshin pada gadis yang duduk dengan wajah tertunduk dihadapannya.

Isshin menghela napas panjang. Kedua tangannya menepuk pelan pada tiap sisi bahu mungil seorang gadis yang sudah dianggap sebagai putri ketiga.

"Rukia-_chan_, maaf bukan maksudku berkata seperti itu," ujar Isshin lembut mencoba untuk menjelaskan,"Kau mungkin bosan mendengar ini, tapi sebagai ayah aku tidak akan bosan menasehati anakku," dengan sedikit nada tegas Isshin melanjutkan,"Kau harus merubah kebiasaanmu ini. Yang kau lakukan ini tidak akan mengurangi masalahmu justru memicu masalah baru pada dirimu. Rukia-chan, dunia tidak sekelam yang kau bayangkan,"

Tubuh kecil yang sedari tadi bergetar, kini perlahan mulai berangsur normal, seiring siraman kata-kata bak obat penenang yang diterima.

"Suatu saat nanti, dengan keajaiban Tuhan yang dinamakan 'Takdir', cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan menemui _sahabat_ hidup yang senantiasa menggenggam erat tanganmu menelusuri kegelapan dalam hidupmu," Rukia perlahan menggerakan kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk lama, dan kini dia mencoba menatap wajah seseorang yang terus membuat hatinya menghangat oleh tiap kata-kata yang terucap.

Isshin melanjutkan,"Dan jika itu dirasa kurang untuk menjauhkanmu dari lubang gelap yang kau ciptakan sendiri," Rukia sedikit merengut pada kalimat terakhir yang terkesan menudingnya –tidak berlangsung lama, sesuatu yang membuat wajahnya kembali cerah adalah ketika telapak hangat pada bahunya itu berpindah untuk menggenggam kedua tangannya. Lihat, betapa lucunya melihat perbedaan diameter dua pasang tangan itu. Seperti halnya seorang ayah yang melindungi putrinya. Tangan-tangan kekar nan besar itu dengan lembut meremas sepasang tangan mungil yang seolah berlindung dibalik punggung tangan sang ayah. Dan saat itulah Isshin tersadar akan sesuatu yang dirasa berbeda.

"–Maka ayah akan menutupinya dengan genggaman yang tersisa."

_**2 raga selalu kujaga**_

Rukia terdiam. Kata-kata itu terdengar sangat menyentuh dan menjanjikan baginya. Tapi… tidak dengan wajah konyol yang terlihat tidak meyakinkan itu.

"Cengirmu itu merusak suasana saja, dasar dokter _gombal_."

"Eh~, yang tadi kukatakan itu bukan gombal Rukia-chan, tapi–"

Kriing…Kriing…

Seruan nada polyphonic yang berasal dari telephone di meja kerja Isshin, berhasil mengambil perhatian kedua orang di ruangan tersebut. Rukia sedikit terkikik melihat raut wajah Isshin yang sedikit merengut seperti bocah tengah merajuk.

"Ckk, berani sekali ada orang yang mengganggu di jam istirahat begini." Gerutu Isshin masih enggan beranjak dari tempat duduknya –yang hanya terpaut setengah meter– menuju meja kerja.

"Sudahlah Paman, angkat saja telepon itu. Siapa tahu sangat penting?!"

"Bukan '_Paman_', tapi '_Ayah_'." Koreksi Isshin mengacungkan telunjuk ke atas. Menuliskan ejaan 'おやじ' (Oyaji) yang kasat mata pada udara.

"Iya…iya…, kalau begitu cepat angkat teleponnya, _O-ya-ji_!" Seru Rukia memberi penekanan pada frasa terakhir.

Isshin mengacungkan jempol berserta cengir mengkilau untuk pose andalannya, lalu sebelah tangannya yang bebas segera mengangkat gagang telepon yang terhubung kabel.

Rukia mengedarkan matanya pada ruangan yang sudah seperti _basecamp_ pribadinya. Dikatakan demikian karena memang begitulah makna tempat ini. Disaat Rukia tidak lagi merasakan kenyamanan disekitarnya, tempat alternative pertama yang dituju adalah ruangan dominasi putih ini. Tidak hanya menyediakan butir-butir tablet untuk menenangkan raga, tapi disana pun Rukia akan mendapatkan sebuah obat untuk mendamaikan jiwanya. Entah kebetulan atau takdir yang masih berbaik hati kepadanya, disaat keterpurukkan melandanya saat itulah Rukia bertemu orang ini. Seorang dokter yang tidak hanya memberikannya berbagai resep terkait bahan-bahan kimia yang terkadung pada tiap tablet yang harus dikonsumsi, tetapi juga memberikan berbagai petuah bijak yang terkandung pada rangkaian frasa yang harus selalu diingatnya.

Satu getaran terasa pada saku rok seragamnya. Satu pesan singkat berasal dari Urahara tertera pada layar sentuh handphone Rukia. Tanpa harus membaca pesan tersebut, Rukia sudah tahu apa yang tertulis disana, karena Rukia masih sangat ingat akan ucapan Urahara kemarin.

"…Benarkah?, kalau begitu suruh dia segera ke ruanganku." Isshin menoleh pada direksi Rukia berada. Rukia balas menatapnya, dilihat dari manapun, gesture yang ditunjukkan Isshin yang notabennya ekspresif itu sangatlah mudah untuk diketahui. Dan kini terbaca sekali kalau seseorang yang akan ke ruangan ini adalah seorang yang sangat penting baginya, dengan bahasa mata yang nampak menyiratkan kerinduan mendalam disaat bersamaan.

"Tepat sekali waktunya." Seru Isshin sumringah seraya menaruh gagang telepon pada tempatnya semula.

Rukia tersenyum simpul menanggapi, "Ya, tepat sekali waktunya untukku pamit." Setelah mengenakan _Duffel coat_ sewarna iris matanya untuk menutupi seragam sekolah dan kacamata hitam sebagai sentuhan terakhir pada dirinya, maka sempurnalah penyamaran Rukia. Tubuhnya bergerak, bersiap meninggalkan ruangan.

Dengan tampang cemberut, Isshin kembali merajuk, "Bukan begitu Rukia-chan, maksud ayah itu adalah ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengenalkanmu pada anakku."

Rukia mencerna sesaat perkataan Isshin, satu alisnya terangkat, "Jadi yang baru saja meneleponmu itu anakmu?" tebak Rukia.

"Lebih tepatnya yang meneleponku tadi adalah salah satu staff resepsionis disini, dia hanya menyampaikan apa yang anakku katakan padanya."

"Dengan kata lain, anakmu sudah tiba disini?"

"Tepat sekali," Jawab Isshin sedikit menaikkan suara, Rukia terkejut sesaat dengan nada kegembiraan Isshin yang nampak meluap itu. "Dasar si anak bodoh itu, ingin berlagak memberikan kejutan setelah ena tahun tidak bertemu denganku,"

'_Oh jadi terpisah selama itu'_

"Hnn, terlalu cepat seribu tahun untuk bisa membuatku terkejut tahu…" Isshin bergumam meremehkan anaknya.

Rukia terdiam, mengamati Isshin yang terus berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Meski kata demi kata lebih merujuk pada anaknya yang mungkin masih berada di lantai dasar rumah sakit ini. Senyum tipis terbingkai tanpa Rukia sadari. Ketika menangkap rasa bahagia melepas rindu yang menguar pada dokter jenaka di depannya.

Tunggu. Jika ini adalah saat dimana ayah dan '_anak kandung_' saling bertemu setelah sekian lama terpisah ruang dan waktu, maka tidak seharusnya Rukia mengganggu momen keluarga ini bukan?!.

'_Keluarga_'

Satu kata yang secara perlahan melunturkan senyum di wajah.

"–Jadi, kau maukan kuperkenalkan dengan anakku. Ayah yakin kalian bisa–"

"Maaf," Sela Rukia segera "Setelah ini aku ada janji bertemu Urahara-san di galerinya." Tutup Rukia beralasan.

Rasa penyesalan terasa ketika sepasang mata indah berbingkai lensa gelap itu menangkap raut wajah kekecewaan Isshin. Ya, walau demikian sepertinya Isshin lebih bijak menanggapi keputusan Rukia.

"_Souka_, apa boleh buat. Kalau begitu izinkan ayah menemanimu sampai bawah. Mungkin saja kita bisa bertemu dia disana."

Satu anggukkan dengan seulas senyuman diberikan sebagai jawaban.

Mungkin untuk tawaran sederhana ini Rukia tidak dapat menolak.

.

.

"Dari sini Anda dapat menggunakan lift khusus pengunjung yang ada dikoridor sebelah kanan disana, setelah di lantai tiga Anda ambil arah menuju ruangan bersekat kaca, lalu tanya pada su–_eh Tuan_…"

Persetan dengan penjelasan merepotkan itu. Ichigo langsung melesat begitu terdengar kata 'lantai tiga' –terucap dari wanita yang berprofesi sebagai staff resepsionis– dan menjadikan kata itu sebagai petunjuknya. Namun sayang langkahnya harus terhenti kembali begitu mencapai beberapa meter kedepan menuju lift berada. Kedua matanya yang berfungsi sangat baik itu mampu membaca sebuah pesan yang terpasang pada pintu lift dari jarak dua meter di depan.

_Sial_. Kalau tahu sedang rusak, untuk apa orang tadi menyarankan dirinya untuk menggunakan lift ini. Rasanya agak malas kalau berkeliling rumah sakit ini hanya untuk menemukan sebuah lift. Bukankah lebih efisien jika mencari opsi lain sebagai alternative menuju lantai tiga, ya misalnya seperti…

"Bingo." Langkahnya santai menuju escalator.

.

.

"Cukup sampai disini saja mengantarku pa–ayah."

"Kau yakin?" Ujar Isshin terlihat khawatir.

"Uhn." Senyum Rukia secerah yang bisa dia tunjukkan.

Gesture itu justru membuat Isshin yakin bahwa Rukia masih berada dalam kondisi lima puluh persen dibawah kata sehat. Lihat saja upaya payah yang gadis itu lakukan untuk menutupi wajah pucatnya. Meski kacamata hitam itu sedikit mengklamufasekan jati dirinya, tapi tidak untuk kondisi batinnya. Sehebat apapun Rukia ketika berakting, akan tetapi jangan berharap cara itu dinilai ampuh untuk mengelabui Isshin. Karena bagaimanapun dia adalah dokter, dan baginya pun Rukia bukan sekedar seorang pasien biasa.

"Dengar, ini yang terakhir sebelum kau pulang. Jangan berlebihan ketika meminum obat yang tadi kuberikan. Cukup sebutir diminum se–"

"Setelah makan dan sebutir sebelum tidur."

"Pintar," Isshin mengacak pelan rambut sepekat malam dengan penuh sayang. "Satu pelukan sebelum kau pulang?" tawar Isshin merentangkan tangannya.

"Tentu." Sambut senang tawaran sang ayah. Betapa mahalnya sebuah pelukkan hangat ini. Mengingat dirinya yang terlahir yatim piatu sejak bayi, dan hari ini Rukia mendapatkannya secara cuma-cuma. Patutlah dia berbahagia hari ini. Meski diawali dengan tindakan bodoh yang nyaris merenggut nyawa.

'_Terima Kasih_'

Sebuah frasa yang terucap sebatas hati secara tulus khusus tertuju bagi dua orang hari ini. Satu untuk seseorang yang masih betah memeluknya penuh kehangatan, dan satunya lagi untuk…yah, seseorang yang mungkin tidak akan pernah Rukia temui lagi.

Rukia lebih dahulu melepas peluk. Memberi jeda untuk saling memandang. Dalam pandangan yang di dominasi bingkai hitamnya, Rukia dapat melihat seberkas kekhawatiran pada sepasang iris kelabu Isshin.

_Lalu bagaimana dengan Isshin? _

Entahlah, terkadang ada masa disaat gadis manis bermarga Kuchiki –yang baru disandangnya beberapa tahun– itu mengunjuk bakatnya dalam berakting. Membalut wajah dengan topeng yang dia ciptakan, menyembunyian diri dibalik sandiwara yang gadis itu perankan. Maka jangan heran jika Rukia –yang kini genap berusia dua puluh tahun– dahulu menyandang predikat aktris pendatang baru terbaik di Jepang saat gadis itu masih mengenyam pendidikan di bangku SMP. Lalu pada puncak gemilang atas bakatnya hingga meraih posisi kedua di ajang bergengsi yang berlangsung di _Hollywood_. Sebuah prestasi yang berhasil didapat ketika _duet_ beraktng dengan…

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Pamit Rukia dengan sedikit membungkukkan badan pada Isshin yang sesaat tercenung.

"Oh–ya…,hati-hati di jalan." Seru Isshin sambil terus menatap Rukia yang kini membelakanginya.

Rukia masih bergeming, menunggu _timming_ yang tepat untuk menginjakkan kakinya pada anak-anak tangga yang saling mengejar untuk bergerak ke bawah –lantai dasar.

Tap

_Deru langkah bersamaan dari sepasang insan yang bertolak arah._

Rukia berhasil mendaratkan alas sepatunya pada salah satu anak tangga dengan disusul satu kakinya yang lain pada anak tangga yang baru keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Urahara-san dan Byakuya-kun ya." Seru Isshin yang masih bergeming di tempat.

Rukia sedikit membalikkan badan, mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang tidak bertumpu pada pegangan escalator untuk membentuk pola 'O' dengan jemari telunjuk dan jempol.

"Kalau ada yang dibutuhkan jangan lupa telepon ayah." Lanjut Isshin sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan pada Rukia yang nampak kian menjauh.

Dirasa suara Isshin tidak lagi mengudara, Rukia pun segera menunggalkan pendengarannya dengan sepasang earphone putih yang terhubung pada handphonenya, memutarkan salah satu karya Frédéric Chopin –Nocturne Op.9 No.2.

.

.

Sepasang telinga berhasil menjaring nada _baritone_ yang dirasa familiar didengar.

Bagaimana tidak, karena suara itulah yang selalu menjadi alarmnya di pagi hari. Jadi tidak ada alasan baginya untuk melupakan suara tenor kolaborasi bass khas sang ayah.

Dalam pencariannya, sepasang iris hazelnya justru memidai sesosok gadis yang juga dirasa familiar.

_Tunggu, bukankah itu sangat berkontradiksi dengan apa yang kau dengar, hey.. Ichigo!?_

Seiring pergerakan lamban anak-anak tangga yang kalian pijak, dengan scenarioNya, Tuhan kembali mempertemukan kedua tokoh _heroine_ itu.

Dua buah escalator yang saling berseberangan. Membawa siapapun yang menapakinya kepada arah yang dituju. Hal menarik yang perlu kalian ketahui, meski arah pergerakan kedua escalator itu saling bersinggungan lantas tidak elak adanya 'satu titik temu'. Dan inilah yang terjadi sekarang.

Jarak diantara mereka semakin tereliminasi sejalan dengan pergerakan escalator dan detik waktu. Selayaknya papan target, iris hazelnya terus focus pada bidikannya yang terhalang bingkai berwarna hitam yang gadis itu kenakan. _Menyembunyikan kemilau Kristal violetnya agar tidak menjadi target pihak lain kah?_

Seolah tidak menyadari eksistensi si Tuan beriris hazel, Rukia cendrung menikmati eksaltasi yang dia bangun melalui musik yang di dengarnya.

Merasa diacuhkan, pun keraguan melanda.

_Benarkah dia gadis bermanik indah itu?_

Jawaban itu ada. Ketika Ichigo tiba di 'satu titik temu'.

Pada satu sudut pandang itulah, Ichigo dengan jelas melihatnya.

Gadis itu tepat berada disisi kananmu dan dari posisi menyamping itulah hazelmu menemukan target sesungguhnya -kristal viola. Dan saat itu kau berharap '_bisakah Tuhan menekan tombol pause untuk scene ini_'.

Sayang kau harus berpuas hati untuk beberapa detik saja sebelum kemudian membawa kalian saling menjauh –dan kembali berharap untuk pertemuan selanjutnya.

Tidak. Untuk ukuran pria keras kepala sepertinya, beberapa detik itu jauh dari cukup. Dengan gerakan tergesa, Ichigo mencoba menggerakkan kaki kearah yang berlawanan dengan pergerakan anak-anak tangga. Menerobos beberapa penghalang berwujud manusia pada tiap anak tangganya. Namun satu penghalang bertubuh kokoh di depan berhasil membuatnya terjatuh tepat pada satu anak tangga terakhir yang kau pijak. Membawa tubuhmu tersedot daya gravitasi (lagi). Sebuah tangan terulur padamu seraya ucapan maaf dari seseorang yang kemungkinan kau tabrak tadi, namun itu semua kau abaikan (termasuk rasa sakit yang terasa di sekitar pergelangan kakimu), satu-satunya yang tidak ingin kau abaikan adalah sosok yang menyebabkan itu semua, dan yang kini dalam upaya pengejaranmu. Tapi… apa yang kau dapat, ketika kau bangkit, gadis itu tidak ada disana.

Ichigo kembali meremas dadanya dengan erat. Mungkin sangat erat sehingga berhasil membuat kemejanya berkerut di sekitar genggamannya.

"…_Déjà vu_." Gumamnya pelan.

Satu tangannya nampak meraba dua benda yang tersimpan di saku celana hitam yang dikenakan. Merasa yakin keduanya masih tersimpan disana, tangannya kini memutuskan untuk mengambil satu diantaranya.

Sebuah handphone flip berwarna senada dengan kemejanya, kini tepat berada pada jarak pandangnya.

Kembali dibaca satu pesan singkat yang menuntut sebuah jawaban yang Ichigo terima sebelum tiba di rumah sakit.

Ibu jarinya nampak mondar-mandir diantara layar sentuh yang menampilkan warna hijau dan merah.

Dibalik keraguan, ada suatu harapan. Mungkin dengan mendengar suaranya, jantung berisik ini dapat kembali berirama normal.

_Ya, tidak ada salahnya mencoba bukan?!_

Tuuuut… Tuuuut…

"_Halo…_" Satu kata terucap dari seseorang yang berada nun jauh disana.

"Hai."

"_I-ichigo? Ichigo-kun?! Apa kau sudah sampai di Jepang? Bagaimana keadaanmu disana? Oh, apakah kau sudah mengunjungi kampus yang Aizen-san rekomendasikan padamu? Dimana kau akan tinggal? Apa kau akan kem–"_

"_Nma_, sebelum aku menjawab semua pertanyaanmu, bisakah kau menjawab satu pertanyaanku?"

"_Tentu Ichigo._"

Ichigo menghela napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan. Pikirannya berkelana ke masa terkelam dalam sejarah hidupnya. Saat dirinya tersesat di dunianya yang kian terasing. Sampai suatu ketika dia menemukan seseorang yang memberikan refleksi serupa –pada keindahan irisnya, meski berbeda jenis. Hingga seseorang tersebut mengubahnya seperti sekarang.

Meskipun sesuatu yang akan terucap itu bersifat retoris, namun entah kenapa ketika bertemu gadis bermanik cantik itu membuat Ichigo ingin memastikan kembali perasaannya yang terbilang _awam_ dalam mengenal cinta.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Lima detik berlalu hingga pada akhirnya terdengar kembali suara dari handphone yang kian tergenggam erat.

_**3 kata tertata**_

"_Aku mencintaimu Ichigo._" Tidak ada keraguan dari nadanya, yang ada hanya kesungguhan dari rangkaian kata yang terucap. Ya, Ichigo tahu itu.

Ajaibnya, debaran itu sirna seraya pernyataan yang Ichigo terima.

"Ya, aku tahu," Ichigo perlahan melepas remasan pada dadanya "…Yumichika."

Dan untuk saat ini hanya itu yang Ichigo butuhkan.

_._

_Bukan hanya ragamu saja yang terjatuh berkali-kali pada gadis bermanik cantik. Tanpa kau sadari, pun hatimu jatuh padanya, kan?_

_Itulah mengapa diawali kata 'jatuh' sebelum kata 'cinta'. _

_Hingga kelak dua kata itu bergabung membentuk sebuah frasa yang indah._

.

.

–_**Scene 1 – **__**転ぶ**__**: Korobu : Fall down**_**–**

* * *

><p><strong>つづく<strong>**(?)**


End file.
